Talk:King Macaw
This is my personal chat page for face to face chat. For the army general chat, go to The Macaw Army. Thx! 23:51, July 18, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw is this the right page? ~shen Hey it me Nigel! smashing XD Okwhatismyname (talk) 12:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw cool, go to hill7 LORD SHEN? Okwhatismyname (talk) 12:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw ok hillside 7 yes its me, my other names nigel! i will be on at islands 3 dunno when but today k nigel? Okwhatismyname (talk) 13:07, July 19, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Hi King Macaw its me, Midnightwolf. Just to let u know its my goal to be an invincible noname speedhacker. So far I've become a noname :). You know, the leader of the clan you forged an alliance with. So far I have about 9 members including me. How many are in your army so far? ALL HAIL THE DARKFANG CLAN/MACAW ARMY! WE SO FAR HAVE ENDED THE REIGN OF TERROR SPEEDHACKER2019 BROUGHT UPON US! MANY ENEMIES FEAR OUR ALLIANCE. WE ARE THE GROWING RESISTANCE AGAINST really big jerks lol 17:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf Ok midnightwolf i currently have 15+ members in my army(i say plus because i dont know all their names and i didnt list them). Our alliance currently is in control of citscape 1 to snowscape 3. I THOUGHT that was all the territory in the game but i discovered it went to 7... meet me at islands 3 to talk more. ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 21:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Ok u missed chance to meet, but i will be on july 21 at 9:30 to 10:30 paris standard time, meet me there at islands3 ok? ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 21:44, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Ok midnight wolf I couldnt find another computer and I may not be active for a while, but just so u know I didn't abandon u...when me meet again we will start the takeover... Love, King Macaw hi, i'll be on later today!, oh and i wouldnt put you fancy name(the actual name) on the wiki. not a good idea. i did that once and got clonned alot because everyone could copy my name :/ just a thought. ~Shen/Nigel Well i know dat its bad to put da name in da wiki but i need it so i can copy and paste it myself into the game because everytime i log out it deletes all my files :/ 20:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Hey nigel/shen im on flab 3 now thx! well, maybe just put it on ur page or somthing like that, not all over the wiki! its for your own sake... ~shen Ok King Macaw. Also I got new recruits :) now I have 12-13 members. Soon, all shall bow to the mighty King Macaw Army/Darkfang Empire! 17:25, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf Yay! Midnightwolf and King Macaw UNITE!!! Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:45) thx! King Macaw I will try to do wolfquest because wolfplay failed me and wolfquest looks cooler anyway. 14:32, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf Hey! Im back. sorry for not being active. I have a plan to spread the alliance to other games...We will talk further later... Success! Took over knight of the dragon and Animal Jam. Also taking over Lif as we speak. 20:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf good midnightwolf sorry for not being active! keep up the good work. also, because you are holding up the game whil im gone, i am promoting you to prince, second highest rank for a male. The Robins Reconquered the Game( the natural scapes, u macaw scum can have the ucky industry and city) WOE to the macaw that steps onto our mighty empire. We will wipe out macaws!! Better tell your army they better go! OR THEY WILL PAY! EXILE! . stop fighting like idiots. honestly, this is so stupid.. what did macaws ever do to start a whole war?? its not like there taking over flab3? and. no one owns any of the scapes. there owned by gamevil and not you dumb birds. if gamevial wanted people to have territories they would have said something by now.(ps im going to tell gamevial about all of this crap)so stop fighting, it makes you look like a bunch of idiots! its like the idiotic clans all over again! atleast ima seagull ;) ~Shen/Nigel It's perfectly fine to have territories. it spices up the game. Its OPTIONAL, ur the only idiot. PS. I am going to conquer em ALL, not just natural --Queen Starry (talk) 17:18, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Queen Starry we want flab3 to be a nice place not a warground thankyou. ~Nigel War is for the people bored of making nests and flapping around for no reason whatsoever. don't get me wrong, I don't troll and randomly kill or anything. Flocks, territories, war, theses get your adrenaline running. Plus i don't think Gamevial added ways to hurt other players for nothing :|